FNaF: Illusion or reality
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: Two best friends, both huge fans of FNaF and love the great Springtrap, get sucked into the FNaF universe for an adventure they never thought could be possible. (Collab with bestie Professor Kitten)(cover art mine)
1. Arriving at Fazbear's

**(G'day! This story is based on a silly story me and Professer Kitten made up. The guy is great and I love talking to him, he'll be starting a few stories of his own so go give him some support when he does!**

 **WARNING: This is not to be taken seriously, it's just to write/read for fun.**

 **IMPORTANT: Do NOT harass Professer about anything that happens here! We've planned the main ending stuff but most of the start is my idea, you have a problem with this story take it with me but if I hear a single person has PMed Professer Kitten to insult or blame for any bad story moments there will be hell to pay!**

 **For PK: Thank you for the help and support. Oh sorry but I'll have to make some changes LOL, but the big idea should still be there. Don't be mad XD**

 **Thanks for the title PK :D**

"I lay there as the flames indulge around me; the blazing heat singed my suit… Umm my circuits. No. Gears? No!"

"Hey Prime!"

"Ahh!" Zander, or known as Springtrap Prime in the FanFiction world, fell off his chair as his friend from overseas barged into his room.

"Really mate!?" Zander yelled. Zander was from Australia.

"Wow… just arrived after another years of not seeing your best friend Rick and this is what I get?" Rick, from America and called Professer Kitten in the FanFiction world, pretended to look hurt. Zander laughed and hugged his friend.

"Sorry mate, you just scared me."

"I can tell by the way you gracefully face planted the floor." Rick laughed, Zander rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you Rotten Eggplant." Zander laughed.

"Mouldy Blueberry." Rick smirked. Zander laughed at their stupid nicknames. Rick went on Zander's computer.

"What you working on now?"

"Just an insight to how Springtrap might've felt during the fire of Fazbear's Fright. Just needed a break from my other stuff."

"Even GoldieTrap?" Rick said.

"Yeah."

"But that's your most successful one yet."

"I know, but you know. I'm 18, you're 19. I need to start doing other stuff. I need to start doing something that'll give me money for food and a house."

"Hey, we still have collage." Rick held a hopeful look.

"My parents are cutting the amount to money they'll give me for collage. I fear I can't go."

"Oh…" Rick looked at Zander's arm. He snatched his arm.

"What the…"

"I though you stopped!" Rick snapped, tracing a finger along the scar on Zander's arm. Zander sighed, Rick found bruises too.

"What's this?"

"Ow, please don't touch." Zander begged.

"They beat you again?" Rick questioned. Zander looked away.

"Hey uhh, I did new Springtrap drawings, wanna see?"

"You're lucky I love Springtrap." Rick said.

(An hour later)

"Alright, I've finished helping Neon with her Dare series." Zander said.

"Five Nights at Freddy's tournament!" Rick yelled. Zander got his computer and put on FNaF.

"Okay, complete all five nights and 20/20 mode in one night!" Zander yelled.

"Ready for Freddy!" Rick yelled back.

(An hour of gaming later)

"AHH! Damit Chica!" Rick laughed as Zander got jump scared by Chica, again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up Professer!"

"Whatever Prime." Rick grabbed a glass of water and drank.

"Wouldn't it be cool if FNaF was real?" He said.

"Yeah, even better if they were furry." Zander smirked, Rick smiled.

"Or better yet! Springtrap furry!" Now both friends were acting love struck.

"That'd be heaven!" Zander said. Rick laughed but dropped his glass on the computer.

"Oops." The computer started sparking.

"Damn it!" Zander yelled. The computer started going nuts.

"Uhhh." Rick stepped back. The computer shot rays of light that blinded Rick and Zander.

"Ah!" Zander felt zero gravity as he and Rick were in mid-air.

"Rick!" Zander yelled.

"AH!" Pain shot through him as he felt his body change.

"Ow! Prime what's happening!?" Rick yelled.

"I don't know!" Zangle saw Rick turn blue, he looked at his hands, and they were dark blue.

Zander wanted to reach for his friend and make sure he was okay but blacked out.

…

"Oi! Wake up, hello?" Rick jumped as a bear's face was inches from his.

"Ahh!" Rick jumped to his feet. Zander stood up too. The two felt different, new memories and identities filled their foggy minds.

"Who are you?" The bear asked.

"Who are you!" Rick asked. The bear, brown with a black suit. A furry…

"Freddy Fazbear. You?"

"Springtrap Prime, mate." Rick looked at Zander then gasped, he was a red and blue rabbit cross wolf, wearing a white shirt and black jacket over it and black jeans.

"Uhh Prime?" Rick said, Zander signalled him 'shhh.'

"You?" Freddy asked Rick.

"Umm, Professor Kitten." He replied. Freddy nodded.

"Follow me," He said. Zander looked at Rick.

"You think it's THE Freddy? Oh and look at yourself." Rick did and almost screamed. He was a light blue cat with a T-shirt that had a white cat on it and track pants.

"What happened?" Professor Kitten asked.

"I'm not sure." Prime then froze. So did PK.

"Is that Bonnie, Foxy…"

"Chica, Mangle, Toy Freddy…"

"It's all of FNaF." SP and PK exchanged looks.

"Are we dreaming?" Springtrap Prime asked.

"No… We're in FNaF."


	2. Springyboo!

**(Okay, people are actually reading this lol. I don't normally read stuff when the OCs are the main characters but eh, that's just me. Forgot to add, this'll have quite a bit of crude humour, okay a lot of crude humour.)**

 **Professer Kitten: Yay! I has first review! Lol**

 **Me: You're helping me write it so of course you review first LOL.**

 **FXcypressXF: Yay! I am so glad they have internet in hell.. it was a pain to hook up but I wanted to keep reading your stories, Prime.  
umm...*looks at PK and SP* O...M...G...*squeals* (yes the devil can squeal) y-your both furries! Hahahaha.**

 **Me: Is hell a really hot place? I'll bring marshmallows! Roasted marshmallows for everyone!  
And yes we are now furries, I'm working on official design for our furry modes as Salvage is my twin but I'm not all buff and hot… Life sucks…**

 **Professer Kitten: You know that complementing my ears when I'm a furry is a good way to get me to like you.**

 **Me: He's right, who's got the most adorable kitty ears? You do.**

 **Professer Kitten: Thanks for the complement! My ears are cute...**

"So, hungry?" Freddy said.

"Yeah." Zander replied.

"There's pizza over-"

"PIZZA!" Rick rushed to the kitchen.

"Professer!" Zander rushed to catch up.

"Hey Chica! I want pizza!" Rick said. Chica was shocked and threw pizza at his face. But he wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Thank you!" Rick said and started eating.

"PK! You can't just go yell at strangers when they have pizza, we've talked about this!" Zander said.

"Freddy, who are they?" Chica asked, all the other FNaF characters started asking too.

"They're new, the cat is Professer Kitten while the wolf… rabbit is Springtrap Prime.

"Springtrap?" Goldie asked.

"Uh yeah, you can call me Prime for short though." Zander said. Goldie nodded.

"C'mon, let's eat." Chica said.

(After lunch)

"So yeah that's the whole building." Bonnie said as he finished giving the two a tour.

"Mind if we wander?" Rick asked.

"Sure, just don't break anything."

"We won't." Rick and Zander continued walking.

"I can't believe we're in the FNaF universe!" Rick said

"Yeah I know!" Zander replied. The two continued talking until they bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry mates I… Oh crickey…" Zander and Rick froze. An extremely tall rabbit stood in front of them. He was shirtless, showing his body full of scars. His left ear was huge while the right was cut in half, still a very big ear though. His eyes were a grey shade and a big scar across his right eye. His body was all buff and muscular with a stern chest and six-pack.

"Uhhh…" Rick drooled a little.

"S-Springtrap?" Zander asked.

"Who are you two?" Springtrap asked, Rick fell to the floor.

"Even his voice is sexy." He mumbled. Zander wanted to laugh but he was too fixed on Springtrap. His voice was low and rough.

"Umm we're new, I'm Springtrap Prime, that's Professer Kitten…" Zander said. Springtrap nodded and walked off. Rick picked himself off the floor.

"Wow…" He sighed.

"I agree." Rick nudged him and pointed at Springtrap's a**

"Damn." Rick said, Zander laughed a little.

"We staying in this universe?"

"Definitely." The two walked back to the dining area. Still looking at the shirtless Springtrap's butt every now and then.

"Hey! We've found spare rooms for you both." Goldie said.

"Great!" Rick said. Goldie showed them the spare room.

"So we're sharing?" Zander said.

"Yeah, bunk bed." Goldie said.

"I dibs top!" Rick said.

"That means two things!" Zander replied giggling.

(Getting ready to go to bed)

"You can have your hair up out of your face you know, Prime." Rick said.

"I don't want anyone to see." Zander replies, putting his PJs on. Rick climbed down.

"Why?"

"You know why!" Both started having memories that weren't theirs.

"Same as you don't like to talk about where you're from Kitten!" Rick saw a lab in his mind, he doesn't know when he saw this but already agreed he wasn't willing to talk about it.

"What's under there then?" Rick finally asked.

"You don't want to see." Zander replied. Rick sighed, he's known the Aussie for years but he only sees him once a year. Stupid distance. But now it seems they will be seeing each other a lot more. Rick moved the load of hair that covers the left side of Zander's face and gasped.

"Told you." His left eye was pure white; three ghastly scars ran down the side of his face which cut through his eye.

"What happened? They weren't there back home." Rick said.

"I don't know… Are we… becoming someone we're not? Like new identities?"

"How am I meant to know?"

"You're seeing unfamiliar memories to right?" Zander asked.

"Yeah…"

"Let's get some rest." Rick nodded and he went on the top bed while Zander went on the bottom bed.

"Night Rotten Eggplant!" Zander said.

"Night Mouldy Blueberry!" Rick replied laughing.

 **(Like I said, don't take us seriously)**


	3. Besties

**Professer Kitten: Mmmmm... DAT a**...**

 **Me: That a** indeed mate! XD**

 **Sir Sandwich: Oh yay a new story to read :D. Honestly I have high hopes for this one it seems pretty funny. I noticed something that caught meh eye "Rotten eggplant" lol. *randomly my cat jumps onto my bed and sits on me* Noo plz no ;-;.**

 **(I have learned the "First rule of Freddy's and Life in general: "Don't trust adults who spend all day dressed in a f***ing animal costume." ((Sorry if that somehow offends anyone)) And hope you and PK have a good day/night.)**

 **Me: Sir Sandwich you're here! I hope u enjoy :D. I remember that moment! XD.**

 **Professor Kitten: Yep I'm Rotten Eggplant and Prime's Mouldy Blueberry.**

 **Me: Out of all the nicknames lol.**

 **FXcypressXF: It would be cooler in hell but someone (Springtrap's father) keeps breaking the air conditioner. Oh and go ahead well roast some marshmallows. It is 123666 degrees in hell so wear fire retardent cloths...** **Umm...w-were you guys checking out SpringTrap! hahaha! He has to here this! HEY SPRINGTRAP SP AND PK WERE LOOKING AT YOUR A**!**

 **Professor Kitten: That a**!**

 **Me: Springtrap's got a great a** XD**

 **(Bit of a darker chapter here)**

"You up yet?" Rick asked, Zander groaned

"Mate, it's 3:25am…"

"You up now?"

"No…"

"How about now?"

"Kitten I swear if you wake me up again…"

Rick looked at the clock, 7:51am. He was done waiting. He climbed down and looked at Zander sleeping under the covers.

Zander was sleeping soundly until a big lump of weight ponced onto his stomach.

"Gah!"

"Morning bestie!" Rick said, and he was sitting on Zander's stomach.

"Rotten Eggplant! Get off!" Zander yelled.

"Are you awake now Mouldy Blueberry?" Rick laughed.

"I'm awake I'm awake!" Zander yelled, but Rick was still sitting on him.

"We've got the whole day with the FNaF gang!" Rick said as he smiled wide. Zander smiled as well.

"And we can look at Springtrap today too."

"My Huggle Bunny!" Rick laughed. Rick looked at Zander then smirked.

"What?" Zander asked when he saw Rick's face.

"You're blushing." Rick teased; he loved making fun of Zander because he blushes easily.

"You're sitting on me!" He shot back, Rick laughed as Zander tried to push him off. Zander started laughing but then was wheezing.

"I can't breathe." Zander gasped.

"Huh?"

"Get off I can't breathe!" Zander grabbed the puffer, it managed to stay in his pocket during the transformation, and took a puff. Rick hopped off when he saw his friend couldn't breathe.

"You okay Prime?"

"I'm fine mate." Zander said.

"We should get ready and meet up with the others." Zander said.

"You just want to hide the blush." Rick laughed.

"Shut up!"

.

Goldie was getting the tables ready for breakfast; he saw Rick and Zander walking in.

"Hey guys!" Goldie greeted.

"Hey Goldie." Rick replied.

"G'day Golds." Goldie looked at him strangely.

"Never heard a hello like that." Goldie said.

"Never met an Australian then." Zander pointed out.

"No I haven't haha." Goldie smiled, Rick put an arm around Zander.

"My Aussie bestie!" He laughed. Zander rolled his eyes. Rick then caught glimpse of Springtrap.

"Huggle Bunny!" Zander had to hold him still. Springtrap looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Rick was drooling while Zander was blushing madly.

"H-hi…" Zander stuttered.

"KISS ME!" Rick yelled. Goldie started laughing while Springtrap just stared.

"Hey Springtrap." Goldie said.

"Hello Goldie." Springtrap walked to the kitchen.

"Really PK?" Zander said.

"He's hot."

"I know that but that was over the top."

"Yeah…" Goldie sighed.

"Looks like we have another member in the Love Springtrap club." Zander laughed.

"Nooo, I call dibs!" Rick complained.

"You can't call dibs on a person." Goldie added. Zander just laughed.

(A few hours later)

Zander and Rick were sitting in the lounge room with Goldie and SPRINGTRAP! Rick was caught staring multiple times.

"Why do you cover your left eye?" Goldie asked, Zander froze. Rick gave him a concern look.

"Uhh…" Zander's breath hitched. Springtrap sighed.

"It's okay if you don't want to share." He said, Zander smiled lightly.

"You're fine Prime." Rick said, Zander grabbed his hair and showed the brutal scars and discoloured eye.

"What happened?" Goldie asked. Springtrap's eye, the one with a single large scar on it, twitched. Rick looked at Zander, who looked like he would cry. Rick held his hand as comfort.

"My Mum died when I was eight, my Dad would yell and swear at me to cope. He soon found a replacement. She hated me. Because I was gay. She started hitting me, and then Dad would beat me. One day I fought back and he taught me a lesion by getting his claws and striking my face, now I have three deep scars and a discoloured eye." Zander explained. Rick wiped away a tear that fell from Zander's face. Goldie was in shock while Springtrap tried to show he felt bad.

"That's horrible." Goldie said.

"Then, I became internet friends with this guy!" Zander squeezed Rick's shoulder. Rick laughed.

"Friends are nice to have." Springtrap said.

"He's the only friend I have; no one liked me in school, especially after I broke a kid's arm. No one loved me, no one does now but at least I have my bestie." Zander said. Rick laughed.

Springtrap gave a nod while Goldie smiled.

"You two are close friends." Springtrap said.

"You and Goldie look close too." Zander said.

"We've known each other for a long time." Goldie said.

"Cool."

"So you're gay?" Goldie said.

"Yeah," Zander replied.

"You?" Goldie looked to Rick.

"Well I'm bisexual." Goldie nodded.

"I've got work to do." Springtrap said and walked off.

"What's he doing?" Rick said.

"Probably just lifting weights again." Goldie replied.

"That sounds great to watch." He said.

"Oh no, going in Springtrap's room without permission is one way to get him to hate you." Goldie warned. Zander laughed at the disappointed look on Rick's face.

"I have to help Freddy with something, see ya." Goldie left.

"Guess it's just us again bestie." Rick said.

"Yeah, still so cool that we're here." Zander said. Zander realised Rick was still holding his hand and went red. He gently pulled away and scratched his head.

"S-so… What now?" Zander asked. Chica walked past with a large pizza, Rick got a devilish grin, ran to Chica and stole her pizza! Chica was shocked but shrugged it off.

Rick sat down and ate the pizza. Rick looked over to Zander.

"Want some?"

"Yes please," Rick handed him some and they ate.

"Sleep." Rick finished his pizza and just flopped down asleep, not caring he fell on Zander's lap.

"Night Prime."

"But it's noon!" Zander tried to push him off but Rick would hit him away, besties, Zander just sat there while his friend slept. Despite the massive burning blush on his face.

 **(Another dose of weirdness by me and my bestie! Later mates!**


	4. Story behind besties

**Professer Kitten: Is this a bad time to ask about chappie four?**

 **Me: Here it is u impatient Eggplant.**

 **FXcypressXF: O...M...G... does someone have a crush? Rick I'm looking at you! Oh, and Springtrap YOU NEED TO STOP PEOPLE FROM CHECKING YOU OUT! It's getting kinda awkward seeing people fangirl/boy over you when you have Goldie… Oh and before I forget...WERE THE F*** IS NEON!**

 **Me: Rick has a crush on Springynboo, so does Zander because Springtrap is amazing. We'll check him out as much as we like! I haven't heard from Neon in a while :'(**

 **Professer Kitten: DAT A****

"Rick… Rick!" Rick jolted awake.

"What is it?" He said lazily.

"Can you get off?" Zander asked.

"Why? You blushing to much?" Rick giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Zander yelled. Rick was in a fit of laughter.

"You two an umm…" Freddy asked. Zander's eye widened.

"No! No, we're not a uhh. Thing. No, no, no…"

"He just blushes way to easy and we both like Springtrap!" Rick finished.

"Well, you'll be sorry to hear that Goldie also likes him. And those two have known each other for a long time." Freddy said.

"Damn it! I want huggle bunny." Rick wined.

"Can you get up now?" Zander asked.

"Nah. You're too comfy." Rick laughed. Freddy laughed as Zander went redder.

.

Springtrap came back talking to Goldie, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Chica and Mangle were already there talking with Rick and Zander.

"So how did ye lads meet?" Mangle asked.

"Well I was a fanfictionist. Kitten posted a review on one of my stories giving me more ideas. After the simple story talk we started discussion actual interests. We ended up having a lot in common meaning we had more to talk about." Zander started.

"And I wouldn't stop talking haha!" Rick added.

"So, a few days of random messages I decided I quite like talking to him, so soon small ideas and interests turned into long conversations. Then we became friends. Soon after I added him to social media and we never stopped talking. So many sleepless nights haha. But there was a huge time difference, living on the other side of the world. But we still talked day and night. And then we just kept calling each other besties and I called him Rotten Eggplant and he called me Mouldy Blueberry."

"YAY! BESTIES!" Rick hugged Zander tight, making everyone laugh.

"I never expected to have an internet friend but he ended up one of my favourite friends. The other is my friend Neon… whom I haven't heard from in a while…" Zander trailed off. Rick hugged tighter and Zander felt like his face was on fire.

"Then he decided to come to Australia. After a year of talking we finally met. We just played video games like we see each other every day."

"It was great!" Rick said.

"After he left to go back home it was another two years before he came back. After once again playing more games and talking we ended up here…" Zander finished.

"So, you've been friends for a long time." Toy Freddy said.

"Yep! Me and my bestie!" Rick yelled.

"We've been friends for years as well." Goldie said as he and Springtrap sat down.

"How did you guys meet?" Rick asked.

"I was living in a small diner; the owner was nice enough to let me stay there when I ran away from home. I became friends with his son, Goldie. We spent years entertaining people to keep the place going and it was great. But then… Someone attacked me, I think the man was drunk. Goldie rushed to protect me and was meant to bite him arms but got his head instead. Killing him.

The owner hid us as people were going to take us away. We were in hiding, but then… but then we were discovered. I was separated from Goldie for years. That purple man came, he found me. I saw the dead children soles, so I helped them get revenge but killing him. But I was heavily scared in the fight." Springtrap sighed.

"But I was found by Freddy, who brought me here and I found Goldie. And I was able to see my best friend whenever I want now." Springtrap finished.

"Woah…" Zander said.

"Cool!" Rick yelled.

"Then, haha, Goldie used magic to bring Purple back to life and now he's my slave."

"Really!? Can I have pizza then!?" Rick asked.

"Purple! Make pizza!" Springtrap shouted.

"Fine!" A voice shouted back from the kitchen. Rick laughed. Zander was shocked.

"So, you don't mind this going on?" He asked Springtrap.

"Nope, I control him or he gets zapped." Springtrap said.

"Oh." Soon the purple man walked out with big pizza. Rick jumped off and took it.

"MY PIZZA!" Rick said as he ate and sat down. Purple just sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"So Professor, what was meeting Zander like?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Rick looked at them, then the pizza, then at them again, before stuffing pizza down his throat before talking. They just stared at him when he scoffed the pizza that fast, except for Zander, he was used to it now.

"I had been reading Mouldy Blueberry's story's for a few days before my love for huggle bunny forced me talk to Zander here and have been in love with the bunny three years prior and since talking to him." Rick hugs Zander before continuing.

"After that, we soon become friends, that was three years ago, now we're besties, we talk about EVERYTHING, seriously, EVERYTHING. It took a while before I could visit him, money problems, when I did, our friendship only got stronger... When we argue about if Zander is blushing or not, I usually win,"

Zander butted in, "No you don't!" "yes I do!" "No you do not!" "I absolutely do! You're blushing right now!" Zander growled. "Rotten Eggplant"

Rick laughed, "Mouldy BlueBerry! And here we are!" Rick ruffled Zander's long hair.

.

"So what else goes on around here?" Rick asked.

"Well, we just go about our business talking with friends or partners. Or just working of skills and hobbies." Toy Freddy replied.

"So there are no bills or rents?" Zander asked.

"What are bills or rents?" Goldie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um. It was something where we used to live. It sucks." Zander said.

"Too right!" Rick agreed.

"Oh." Goldie simply said. Rick then went to Toy Bonnie.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" He asked. Toy Bonnie sighed, as if he's heard this before.

"I transgender, but mostly a boy." He replied. Toy Bonnie walked away.

"Well, I'm off for lunch." Springtrap said.

"I'm hungry to, let's go!" Rick grabbed Zander's arm and dragged him to the kitchen with Springtrap.

 **(Right I'm gonna end it here, later mates.)**


	5. Huggle Bunny!

**(Sorry for being inactive lately, home's been getting hectic so it became too stressful to wright. The story will continue though!)**

 **FXcypressXF: guys...I just found out my papa is dead...I couldn't believe it, but I knew...it had happened, I'm really depressed right now...but your stories have helped me in so many ways and I thank you for that...you are the best so keep up the good work...**

 **Me: I'm really sorry to hear that, I really am. That sucks, like it really does. Hope you're feeling better mate.**

 **Professer Kitten: Clarifying: I have a Six Year Old Crush In This Universe**

 **Me: we know.**

 **Sir Sandwich: *Watches Rick eat the pizza* O_O dear god h-how? One does simply eat a WHOLE pizza that fast. *Hears that they're going to get lunch and hides in a random cabinet and looks at a vent.* I don't trust vents anymore...not since the Ishimura (from Dead Space).**

 **(Wow like really how did Rick eat that pizza so fast. And that was dark about what happened wow. Well again hope you and PK have a good day/night and keep up the funny and good work.)**

 **Me: He's supernatural.**

 **Professer Kitten: Derp**

"Are you both following me?" Springtrap asked. Rick was giggling like a school boy.

"N-no… We're hungry." Zander said.

"Yeah, for that a**."

"RICK!" Zander covered his mouth.

"What was that?" Springtrap asked.

"Nothing!" Zander replied. Zander gave Rick a scolding look as they went into the kitchen.

Springtrap got everything out of the cupboards for making pancakes.

"Why don't you have Purple make them?" Rick asked.

"He doesn't make them like I do." Was what Springtrap replied.

"You make good pancakes?" Rick asked as he got closer to Springtrap.

"Apparently the best according to the others." Springtrap replied.

"Can we try some?" Zander asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." Springtrap said as he started making the mixture.

.

"You're right they are the best!" Zander said as he had another bite of pancake.

"Huggle Bunny makes great pancakes!" Rick said.

"You have pancake all over your face Eggplant." Zander laughed.

"Shut it Blueberry!" Rick snapped. Goldie laughed as he finished his own pancakes. Goldie stood up and went to the kitchen to wash his plate.

"Goldie, wait up!" Zander said as he grabbed his empty plate and followed.

Springtrap shrugged and continued eating. Rick had finished but was content with looking at Springtrap. Springtrap wasn't fazed by this and continued eating. Springtrap had finished his pancakes, Goldie and Zander had returned and noticed Rick was still staring at him.

"Is there something you want?" Springtrap asked.

"What happened to your ear?" Rick asked, obviously talking about the broken one.

Springtrap sighed, "Only Goldie has asked this.

I was about six, I think. My parents didn't really like me. I used to get beaten up a lot, for anything. Anytime I seemed to cause the slightest bit of trouble I'd cough it. From slaps to punches, from punches to claws to my face. The worst was when I was 'really bad' and they'd drop me from the roof."

Rick's pupils went small in anger. Zander's ears flopped down and he tried to not bare his teeth. Goldie's normal brown eyes were now black with white pupils.

Springtrap placed a hand on his broken ear.

"One day, they were in a particularly bad mood. I think I was twelve. They grabbed me from my bed, screaming about me being lazy and lying in bed. Dad made mum hold me tight as I fought against them, he grabbed these old gardening scissors; and snipped half my ear off."

(A few minutes later.)

Goldie and Zander were asleep on the couch with Springtrap and Rick who were talking.

Springtrap had Goldie resting his head on his shoulders, Goldie didn't mean to fall asleep but he was just really tired. Zander knew he was falling asleep and tried to go on the other end of the couch but Rick pulled him over and had Zander sleep on his lap.

"You can stop staring." Springtrap said.

"I can't help it though." Rick wined.

"Simply look the other way." Springtrap told him.

"I don't want to though." Springtrap sighed in defeat. Rick laughed quietly.

"You're so hot…" Rick cooed. Springtrap rolled his eyes. Rick leaned closer to Springtrap, but didn't disturb Zander's sleep. Springtrap sighed and turned to face him to tell him to stop staring again but was met with lips on his own. Springtrap's eyes went wide as he saw Rick was kissing him. Rick closed his eyes and deepened it, Springtrap was thinking of pulling away but found himself kissing back.

Springtrap was the one to pull away while Rick's eyes were half closed as he rested back against the couch. Springtrap acted like it never happened.

.

Zander got his stuff ready for bed, he brushed his fur, which took an hour, and flopped over to his bed. Rick, still swooned by the kiss, was already in bed, daydreaming.

"Night mate."

"Night, oh! How's your story going?"  
"What story?"

"For FanFiction…"

"What's that?"

"Um…" Rick didn't answer. Zander was losing his memories?

"I was never allowed to use a computer to write." Zander said. Rick was more confused. Was being in this universe taking their memories and replacing them?

"You ok Rick?"

"Who's Rick?" Now Zander was confused.

"Um, you?"

"No, Professor Kitten. You should know your bestie's name." Rick… Professor Kitten said goodnight then went to sleep. Zander was too tired to think about it and slept soon after.


	6. First impressions

**(Sir Sandwich: The plot thickens with Rick doing what he did and I bet Rick and Zander (mostly Rick) were thinking "Swiggity Swooty I'm comin' for dat booty." whenever they saw Springtrap.**

 **Me: Yep! Pretty much lol.**

 **Professer Kitten: Swiggity Swooty I'm comin' for dat Huggle Bunny booty!**

 **Me: XD**

 **Sir Sandwich: (Me I personally find it a little creepy that universe is altering their memories. *my cat jumps on my chest and sits there while I push her off but she hops back on and I give up on life.* Well as usual hope you and PK have a good day/night and keep up dat funny work) ((FXcypressXF I'm sorry for your loss man.))**

 **Me: There is a reason, I'll explain later. Awww I love cats, but I'm allergic, life u suck. Yeah, we are all very sorry for what happened mate, hope he's doing better.**

 **FXcypressXF: oh no! YOU GUYS NEED TO REMEMBER YOUR MEMORIES! wut does what I said mean. I can't understand me! ;-; help... I'm a THEY...not a him or her...I'm both**

 **Me: LOL, hope you're feeling better mate**

 **Professer Kitten: Rawr. Its me.**

 **Springtrap: -_-)**

It was raining heavily, a little blue plushie of a cat sat by a kitchen bench in an apartment. Like it was waiting. The door unlocked and opened, a rabbit crossed with a wolf walked in, covered in water from the rain. He sneezed and sighed irritably.

"I've had it." He said, he looked at the kitchen bench.

"How did you get there?" He said to the plushie. The plushie a dark blue stain on its back and stitches across its arms. He picked it up and placed it on the window sill, he looks out the window.

"Three years… and still alone. This isn't much better than the place I escaped isn't it Plushie?" he said.

"I've gone insane, living alone to avoid being beaten and I talk to a doll like it's real." He sighed sadly, letting a tear run down. He then saw a figure walking towards the apartment entrance.

"Hm, new guy… hey he's light blue like you." He said to the plush.

"Yeah, I don't know if it is a he or she." He shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. He opened the drawer and grabbed a knife, a sharp one. It was stained in dried blood.

"I'm sick of suffering like this…" He said. He pressed the blade on the stitches in his throat, ready to re-open them. He was about to cut until there was a knock on his door.

"Huh?" He put the knife down and went to the door. He opened it and a blue cat was standing there, he had yellow hair and green eyes.

"Hey! I'm Professor Kitten! Who are you? Can I come in? it's cold outside." Kitten said.

"Uhh sure…" He walked back inside.

"What's your name?" Professor asked.

"Springtrap Prime… Just Prime though." He said.

"Cool!" Kitten said. Prime went to his room, taking the plush with him. Professor Kitten followed and knocked on the door.

"Do you have any pizza Prime?" He asked.

"Yeah, frozen in the fridge." Prime replied.

"YAY!" Professor Kitten ran to the fridge and put a pizza in the oven.,

.

Springtrap Prime was lying in his bed with the plush sitting on his stomach. Another knock was at the door. He groaned.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Let me be depressed in peace."

"Nope!" Professor Kitten braked through the door, Prime hid Plushie.

"What the f**k mate!?"

"You were going to do something bad! I know it!"

"So!? None of your business!"

"Nah uh, I'm not letting you kill yourself." Professor Kitten plopped himself down and sat on Springtrap Prime's belly.

"H-hey!" Prime started blushing but the room was too dark to see. Professor Kitten lay down so his head was on Prime's chest. Prime blushed madly; he felt his heart pounding beneath his chest.

"Mmmm…" Professor Kitten listened to the heart under him pound and fell asleep. Prime noticed Kitten was purring in his sleep, the purring was soothing… calming. He closed his eyes as he listened and felt him purr. He felt sleep closing in and he fell into a deep slumber.

.

"PIZZA!" Professor Kitten raided the fridge as Prime just came home from shopping.

"Slow down you Rotten Eggplant!" Prime yelled.

"Shut it Mouldy Blueberry!" He yelled back. Prime rolled his eyes, Professor Kitten moved in two years ago, they had become inseparable friends.

Prime sat on the couch, he turned the TV on.

"Incoming Bestie!" Professor Kitten sat next to Prime and rested on his side. Prime turned away to hide his blush.

"Bluuussshheeerr!" Professor Kitten mocked. Prime shut his mouth.

"Stop." He laughed. Professor Kitten also laughed as he rested on Prime as they watched TV and ate pizza.

(months later)

"Prime…? Prime? OI BESTIE!"

"Ahh! Kitten! Get off!"

"Nah!" Professor Kitten and Springtrap Prime stared at each other. Professor was sitting on Prime's stomach.

"Can't you just go stare at Springtrap and let me sleep?" Prime asked.

"Nah, I want some Bestie time!" Prime rolls his eyes.

"You like talking to me! I like talking to you!"

"You never stop talking unless you're sleeping. Even then you don't stop."

"Hehehehehahahah!" Professor Kitten giggled madly. Springtrap Prime rolled his eyes but smiled. He'll never forget meeting his bestie, nor will he ever wish it had been any different.

"I want pizza!" Professor said as he jumped off.

"So much for Bestie time." Prime joked.

"Bestie time is best with pizza!" Professor yelled as he ran to the kitchen. Prime laughed and followed him.

 **(Alright that's it for today! Oh and one thing *grabs Professor Kitten and kisses him* Guess who's dating in real life! Hehe later mates!)**


	7. Shower video

**(G'day! I'm sorry for not updating life has been hectic lately.)**

 **Sir Sandwich:**

 **You just meet someone and let them in your home next thing you know after being asked if you have pizza is your fridge is being raided for pizza lol.**

 **(*my bed starts to shake violently* AHHHH *I realize it's my...cat running around for no reason at all and I look under my bed with a face that says WTF and I get slapped by the cat* wtf just happened?) ((Well this look big on my phone and PK and Prime hope you guys has a good day/night keep up the good work and hope everything goes well for you guys.))**

 **Me: yeah, pretty much lol. He just loves pizza. Lol, funny cat. Everything is going great between us thank you**

 **Professor Kitten: pizzapizzapizzapizzapizzapizzapizzapizzapizzapizzapizza**

 **FXcypressXF:**

 **yayy I'm dating someone also! He calls me Nightmare and I call him Nightmare Freddy! The perfect couple! I am doing better thanks for asking!**

 **Me: awwww hope you guys are happy.**

 **Professer Kitten: * kisses back ***

 **Me: *happy*)**

"Shh." Springtrap Prime muttered, Professor Kitten kept giggling though. The two had snuck into the bathrooms where there were eight separate showers. They had snuck a camera in the ceiling and were watching it from Prime's room.

"We should've done this ages ago hehe." Kitten said.

"Yeah. Oh, he's getting out." In the camera, a shower being used could be seen, but not who's in it. Soon the shower curtains moved aside and Springtrap walked out.

"Hot damn haha." Springtrap Prime said, Professor Kitten giggled. "So hot."

"We're in so much trouble when he finds out." Springtrap Prime said, they both giggled.

"Yeah, but it'll be too late by then." Professor Kitten said, leaning against Springtrap Prime as he tried to contain his giggles.

"True. Hehe." They kept watching the scene. Springtrap grabbed a towel and dried his back, leaving his front in full view. Springtrap Prime looked at Professor Kitten then eyes widened.

"Umm, kitten?"

"Yes?"

"Bit excited there?'

"Huh!?" Professor Kitten looked down.

"Ops, I guess he wanted to see as well." Springtrap Prime laughed when he said that.

"Only you Kitten." Professor Kitten laughed.

(hour later)

Springtrap Prime and Professor Kitten were giggling while they edited the video footage.

"Zoom in a bit… yeah, perfect view." Professor Kitten said and giggled. Springtrap Prime also laughed.

"What is this?" They both froze, then looked back.

"Hi, Huggle Bunny." Professor Kitten said. Springtrap took a look at the screen, then his expression when from horror to a scary stern look.

"Run!" Springtrap Prime yelled as he and Professor Kitten ran out the room and hid under a table in the dining room, giggling their fuzzy butts off.

"Wow hahahha." Springtrap Prime giggled.

"Yeah hehe." Both froze as Springtrap suddenly threw the table from above them.

"Ummmm…" Springtrap Prime mumbled.

"I love your a$$!" Professor Kitten and Springtrap Prime bolted out of the room with Springtrap chasing after them.

"When I said I'd love to have Springtrap after me this isn't what I meant!" Professor Kitten yelled to Springtrap Prime as they ran.

"I know!" They continued running until they were well hidden in the spare room. Springtrap Prime took his inhaler and tried to calm his breathing while Professor Kitten tried to keep his giggles in.

"You're gonna get me killed one day." Springtrap Prime said.

"Aww come on bestie, you know I love having you around too much to kill you." Springtrap Prime felt his cheeks heat up.

"Bluuuuushing."

"Shut up mate."

 **(Would we spy on Springtrap and video him naked? Yes, we 100% would.**

 **Does PK always make me f***ing blush!? YES, HE DOES! STOP IT!)**


	8. Pizza

**(The477Crew: WHOS SPYING ON SPRINGS!? *backflips onto a table and breaks it* Ow S $ &! Springs you are going to have one hell of a time with these two. *get the Cuphead reference wink wink***

 **Me: yay cuphead!  
Professor Kitten: *still spying on Springtrap* **

**FXcypressXF: hahahaha omg I fell on the floor laughing when PK got "excited"**

 **Professor Kitten: at least I don't deny it like Primey does.**

 **Me: I don't deny it!**

 **Professor Kitten: you so do!**

 **Sir Sandwich: (PRIME YOUR BACK YAY! (if you can see the confetti don't worry about it I'm on mobile:{...)**

 ***walks in on You and PK editing the video where PK gets...excited*UGHHHH I'm going to pretend I never seen that and I'm going to leave this box of tissues for NO specific reason...*quickly leaves the room and goes into the fetal position in a dark corner sobbing* ...My eyes...**

 **(Well yeah glad that both of you are back and stuff and I love this story it's probably 2nd or 3rd on my list of your fanfics and by any chance have you thought about a sequel for "My Criminal"? Ok well hope you both have a good day/night keep up the still amazing work.**

 **Me: it's good to be back, just still hard to update lately.  
Yeah, PK isn't embarrassed about his "excitement"**

 **Professor Kitten: nope!**

 **Me: *give you bleach for your eyes* I have though about making a sequel but I doubt I can, I'm worried it'll end up rushed like the ending of the first one.**

 **Professer Kitten: Hehe, you handsome rabbit wolf you! * looks at catchphrase * can I borrow this? Thanks. * looks at Springtrap * Suck My D*ck!**

 **Me: *blushing* h-hey that's my s-saying!**

 **FXcypressXF and Sir Sandwich, you two should get your own accounts here, you don't have to write anything, but you'll be able to have proper conversations with authors you support. Plus, you can have a profile pic and prove it's really you.**

 **Sorry gonna be a short chapter)**

"PIZZA!"

"No more bloody pizzas!" Springtrap Prime yelled. He had one arm around Professor Kitten while to other keeping the freezer closed.

"But I want more!" Professor Kitten complained.

"You've already had ten! Your belly is gonna pop!" he said. Springtrap walked past.

"I'll get huggle bunny a$$ instead!" Professor Kitten broke free and ran for Springtrap. Springtrap Prime chuckled but wasn't surprised.

Goldie also saw and laughed loudly.

"You can't get away from him, can you?" He asked. Springtrap grumbled.

"Little help!?"

"Nah, this is too funny."

(later)

"Pizza?"

"I said no, you've had too much today." Springtrap Prime was reading while Professor Kitten kept asking for pizza. Only because SP put on a lock that only he knows the code to.

"Please bestie!" He begged.

"No."

"Primey please! I want pizza!"

"Do you want your guts all over the walls because you ate to much?"

"Of pizza? Yes."

"You're impossible."

(even later)

"Prime? Prime? Prime?" Professor Kitten kept poking Springtrap Prime.

"Mate, stop." Then he poked his butt.

"Hey!"

"I want pizza."

"I said no more pizza today! Stop poking my butt!" Springtrap Prime moved away but Professor Kitten kept following to continue poking him.

(an hour and lots of poking later)

"Now can I have pizza?" Springtrap Prime gave him a look of pure annoyance.

"Uhh… I'll go help Freddy do some. Yeah." And he walked off. Springtrap Prime watched him walk off as he sat down on the couch, Bonnie was also there.

"You okay?" He asked.

"hmmm, five hours of non-stop asking for pizza. I'm fine."

"Do you like him?" Springtrap Prime's face went full red.

"What!?"

"Well, you two do almost everything together."

"HelikesSpringtrapandwejustbestiesgoodbye!" Springtrap Prime said and ran off. Bonnie's ears twitched.

"What was all that about?" he asked himself.

(meanwhile with PK- Hey! Get out the fridge!

PK: but I want pizza!

I said I'll make you one after this chapter now get back in the story!

PK: Fiiiiiiine

Huggle Bunny is there

PK: OKAY IM GOING BACK IN THE STORY!)

Professor Kitten was with Goldie and Springtrap, Goldie was actually listening while Springtrap was… no one really knows if he's listening or not.

"An cay ou yay peak say ig pay atin lay?" He said.

"Huh?" Goldie asked. Professor Kitten laughed.

"I asked can you speak pig Latin?" He said.

"Ohhh. Nope." Goldie said.

"Why would we know pig Latin?" Springtrap asked.

"Well why not?" Professor Kitten replied.

"I think it's cool." Goldie said.

"Just about everything impresses you." Springtrap pointed out, Goldie just shrugged.

"Can I have some pizza?" Professor Kitten asked.

"Chica is cooking some." Goldie said, Professor Kitten ran to the kitchen.

Chica put the pizza on a cooling rack after just cooking it, until a blue blur shot past her and the pizza was gone.

"Huh!?"

Professor Kitten shoved the pizza down his throat despite it being boiling hot. Next thing he knew his tail was grabbed and was hoisted in the air. Only one guy does that to him.

"Uhhh… hi Prime." He was met with an angry look.

"I'm banned for a week now, aren't I?" Springtrap Prime nodded.

"F**k." he groaned.

 **(Annnnnd that's all I go-PK, stop giving the sad puppy eyes**

 **PK: You can't ban me from pizza!**

 **In the story! Your pizza is in the oven right now!**

 **PK: pizza! *runs to kitchen***

 ***Facepalm* anyway, got any ideas let either me or PK know, just click on his name on a review he's left or just search him up so you can PM him if you'd rather drop in ideas to him.**

 **Later mates)**


	9. Love and Heartbreak

**(Sir Sandwich: Lol another nice chapter and poor PK and the pizza.**

 **(Prime thank you for the bleach but my eyes are still scarred and well hope you and PK have a good day/night and I unfortunately can't make an account since I don't have an email but yeaah...keep up the humorous work. *goes to GT S3*)**

 **Me: making an email account is rather easy, don't even really have to use it just to get accounts on things like fanfic**

 **Professer Kitten: PIZZA!**

 **Me: no more pizza!**

 **I've been losing views due to my long breaks, guess that's what I get lol.)**

"Mmm… Spring…" Professor Kitten moaned, Springtrap Prime's ears perked up and looked to the bunk below him. Seeing Kitten squirming under the covers.

"Huh?" Springtrap Prime climbed down and shook him.

"Kitten? Kitten? KITTEN GET UP!" Springtrap Prime yelled. Professor Kitten woke up in fright and punched Springtrap Prime in the nose.

"Ooooowwwww!" Springtrap Prime said as he rubbed his nose.

"Oh gosh Prime I'm sorry!" Professor Kitten said.

"I'm okay." Springtrap Prime said, "you were having another 'dream' of Springtrap." Professor Kitten sighed lovingly at the dream.

"Yeah." Springtrap Prime laughed.

"Maybe you should ask him." Springtrap Prime said, Professor Kitten rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know." He said, Springtrap Prime sat next to him and hugs.

"You'll never know. You've been waiting for years, why wait longer?" He said, Professor Kitten smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks bestie." He gave Springtrap Prime a kiss on the cheek and walked out the room. Springtrap Prime rubbed his cheek and sighed sadly.

"Yeah… and there goes my chance… again." He said to himself.

"Eh, he'll be happier with Springtrap anyway." He got up and went out to get some bacon.

Professor Kitten walked to the main room, he saw Freddy there.

"Hey Freddy, seen Huggle Bunny?" He asked. Freddy looked over to him.

"I think I saw him out the back with Goldie." Professor Kitten felt his heart sink but kept his hopes up.

"Okay, thanks Freddy!" He quickly made his way to the backyard, the sun was out and the grass was a fresh light green. He walked out, looking for Springtrap. Smile on his face he saw Springtrap as he walked over but froze. Springtrap was with Goldie, and kissing him.

"I'm… too late…" He said to himself, his heart shattered. He ran inside and to his room, tears streaming down his face. Slamming the door shut he buried his face into the pillow and cried, years of having a crush on Springtrap and the day he would finally ask was a day too late. He clutched to the pillow as his tears soaked it, heart breaking and each beat felt like a painful stab.

Bonnie and Springtrap Prime heard the door slam and became worried.

"Should we check on him?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll look, I'm not sure what's wrong though." Springtrap Prime said, he walked to the room he shared with Professor Kitten and went in, closing the door behind him.

"Kitty?" He said, only to be met with the sounds of sobs.

"Kitten?!" He rushed to Professor's side and wrapped his arms around the cat. Professor Kitten clutched to the rabbit wolf and cried in his chest. Springtrap Prime stroked his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"What's wrong…?" he asked, Professor Kitten sobbed.

"I was too late! Goldie has him." He cried, Springtrap Prime's ears dropped.

"I… I'm sorry…" was all he could say as Kitten cried.

"I really am a failure of love…" He whimpered, Springtrap Prime made him look him in the eye.

"Don't say that! You are wonderful, funny, kind, an amazing friend and anyone would be lucky to have you!" Professor Kitten's stared at his bestie with wide eyes, tears starting to slow.

"R-really…? You mean it?" Springtrap Prime blushed as he realised what he had said, he rushed out the room leaving Professor Kitten in confusion and small shock. He knew his friend felt very close to him but the way… the way he said it.

"Does he…?" Professor Kitten shook his head.

"N-no, he just wants me to feel like I have a chance at love one day."

Springtrap Prime had his back against a wall, he sank down to sit and covered his face.

"I love you…"


	10. Chapter 10

**(G'day, been hearing quite a bit about AO3, thinking of looking into it. Anyone got some advice let me know.**

 **Sir Sandwich: Ahhh the plot thickens and poor PK I can't even imagine going through that which hints towards me thinking I will die alone but yeah a nice sad chapter nonetheless.**

 **(Can't get email because parents would probably check it every day and ask why I have a fanfic account and I'll be embarrassed and awkward but yeah keep up the good work and good chapters hope you guys have a good day/night and yeah gonna check PK's stuff.)**

 **Me: darn it, and don't say that you'll find someone one day. Maybe they're not in the same country yet hehe.**

 **FXcypressXF: MYAAAA *tackles PK* You are not a failure at love now go and hug SP!**

 **Me: *hugs PK before he can answer*  
Professor Kitten: hehe love ya too *hugs***

 **Professer Kitten: * sighs * yup. Heartbreak. BTW future chapters will have heartbreak. But yet its my bestie gets to me and cheers me up**

 **Me: I do that irl anyway hehe)**

Professor Kitten stayed in his room for hours, even when Chica made a pizza not a single word was said, or door opened.

"What's wrong with him?" Goldie asked, oblivious to what happened. Springtrap Prime looked at him sadly, he didn't want to make Goldie feel guilty for kinda being part of the reason, but he finds it almost impossible to lie.

"Well uhh… M-m-maybe he was going t-to ask Springtrap out…?" He said awkwardly, Goldie immediately knew and felt awful.

"Oh gosh… I didn't mean to…" Springtrap Prime hugged him.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Besides, it was Springtrap's decision who he chose." He said, Goldie nodded and walked to the couch to sit. Springtrap Prime looked to his room he shared with Professor Kitten, he was worried, really worried. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Go away…" came the sad voice, his ears drooped as he went to the bed and sat down.

"I said go away…" Professor Kitten grumbled, his words muffled since his face was in the pillow. Springtrap Prime pulled him to his lap and stroked the soft blue fur on his back, Professor Kitten flinched but then buried his face into Prime's chest. He didn't cry, he had cried out all his tears. He just stayed there, the soft fur on his chest was nice on his face except the stitches near the middle of his chest, instead it was rough and scabby. Professor Kitten sighed as the heartbeat of his bestie started to calm him.

"Thanks, Primey." Professor Kitten said. Springtrap Prime gave a playful growl.

"I hate that nickname." He said, Professor Kitten giggled and gave him the 'I know' look. Springtrap Prime shook his head and chuckled.

"You're the best bestie ever." Professor Kitten said and let out an evil laugh as Springtrap Prime blushed. As usual.

"T-thanks." He said, Professor Kitten just giggled more. He kept his head on Prime's chest and traced his finger across the fur. Springtrap Prime blushed more.

"I uhh… Kitten…?" he asked, the cat looked up at him as if saying 'yes?'

"Well umm, would you like to… Prank someone?"

"Sure!" Professor Kitten ran out the room. Springtrap Prime slapped himself.

"Again, you blew your chance." He said to himself and followed the evil cat.

Professor Kitten waited out the room, full of excitement.

"So, who are we pranking!?" he asked.

"How about Toy Freddy?"

"Oh, I have just the prank for him!"

(one hour later)

Toy Freddy came out the shower area and heard Springtrap Prime and Professor Kitten giggling outside, he was confused at first but then he looked at himself in the mirror. His fur was completely pink!

"WHAT THE F***!"

Springtrap Prime and Professor Kitten started laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. They heard Toy Freddy storm to the door and they made a bolt for it.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" Toy Freddy yelled as he chased after them.

(one hour later because I'm lazy

PK: Hey I'm the lazy one!)

"PIZZAPIZZAPIZZAPIZZAPIZZAPIZZA!" Professor Kitten said as he waited for his pizza, Springtrap looked over.

"Hey." He said, Professor Kitten jumped a little and looked at him.

"oh. Hey Springtrap." He said blandly, Springtrap shrugged it off and walked off.

'why didn't you choose me…?' the cat thought, he waited for his pizza as he thought. He was thinking about Springtrap, then his bestie. At first, he was confused but a smile came on his face so he continued thinking about the times he's spent with his best friend. His heart sped up and his smile grew but his thoughts were interrupted when his pizza was ready.

"Mmmmm yummy." He said happily as he took the pizza out.


	11. Complicated Love

**(Professer Kitten: Quite short but I like it**

 **Me: thanks**

 **FXcypressXF: EEEEEEEEE *starts fangirling* *tacklez Springtrap* YOU DUMB FU- (transmission lost) Lol but srsly Springtrap needs to talk to PK**

 **Me: *laughs***

 **The477Crew: SP JUST SAY IT I BELIEVE IN YOU! Drama tho...XD**

 **Me: *blushing* umm**

 **SkinnyPenis6969: This is the gayest shit ever**

 **PK: Says the one with penis in their name. Skinnypenis6969, you have the right to fuck off. If you don't like it, then why did you read it? And since you have a gay name, what gives you the right to say this is gay? You're such a hypocrite.**

 **Me: yeah, I know this story is gay, it involves same sex relationships. So, congratulations captain obvious. Now leave.)**

 **(and I'm getting lazy of writing Professor Kitten and Springtrap Prime so we gonna get ourselves names and he helped a LOT more in this chapter, see if you can spot where we swapped)**

Professor Kitten walked into his room and saw Springtrap Prime on the computer, he snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the hybrid's neck. Springtrap Prime jumped and blushed when he saw.

"Kitten?"

"Yeah it's just me blushy."

"Stop calling me that."

"Stop being so easily blushable. So, what you doing?" Springtrap Prime pointed to the computer screen.

"I'm looking for some more normal names." He said.

"Why?" Kitten asked.

"Because why not. I'm thinking of going for the name Lucas." He said. Kitten's ears perked.

"I'll go with Vincent." He said. Now Lucas smiled at Vincent.

(a while later)  
Lucas and Vincent had told the others their new names but no one really gave a shit.

Vincent went to Springtrap who as usual payed no attention. he fidgeted with his hair, not really looking at Springtrap. Springtrap was just sitting on the couch, looking bored and grumpy. As he usually is.

"H-hey…" the cat smiled nervously Springtrap's ears perked as he looked at him.

"Hi." He coldly replied. Vincent looked away, his tail flicking from nervousness

"S-so... umm..." he mumbled quietly

Springtrap grumbled. "what is it?" Taking a deep breath he whispered

"I... I l-love... you...?" then he blushed deep crimson and ran off before the rabbit grump could say anything. Springtrap just stared.

"Um. What?" He said. Lucas watched the whole thing then walked to Vincent.

"Hey bestie." He said, said cat jumped in fright and socked him in the face.

"Ooooowwww!" Lucas yelled as he rubbed his nose. Vincent's eyes went wide and sorry.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry bestie!" came his frantic apology. Lucas pinched his nose to stop it bleeding.

"It's okay." He replied but Vincent kept apologizing over and over. Lucas hugged him tight and stroked his back.

"Really, it's okay bestie." Vince buried his cute face into Lucas' chest. Lucas blushed a little but continued stroking his back.

"So uhh... you confessed I heard." Vincent sniffed then smirked.

"You're blushing."

"Shut up!" Lucas yelled. The evil kitten giggled in his own evil way.

"Don't you dare!" Lucas yelled.

"Oh, I dare" Vincent snickered as he started to lower his face.

"W-what are you!?" He then fell on his bum, laughing hard enough to shed tears as he saw how blushy his blusher bestie got. Lucas was blushing so hard because he thought his friend was going somewhere else.

"What is wrong with you!?" He yelled. The evil cat was laughing so hard he was wheezing, some sounded like 'Kiss me!' to the (very) embarrassed Lucas. Lucas felt like his face was melting and ran to his room.

As the laughter died off and Vincent caught his breath, the kitty looked around, confused "Bestie? Where'd you go?" he said at empty air. All that came in response was a door slamming shut. Lucas sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

"I love you… but I could never be enough compared to Springtrap…" he sighed.

the cat sighed and got up, ignoring the fact his leg had fallen asleep, darn pins and needles and walked off, only to bump into someone else "Oof. Oh sorry" Goldie stumbled a little but smiled

"It's okay." Goldie said. Vincent looked up at the gold bear, and couldn't help crying from being reminded of his heartbreak earlier that day. Goldie looked surprised and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Vince what's wrong?" He cried more and sobbed out in a sad voice.

"N-nothing... no need to worry about me..." though what he mumbled afterwards gave way to the reason why he'd started crying out of nowhere

"He picked you..." he sobbed once again and walked past the surprised and concerned Goldie, his ears down with his tail dragging. He left a trail of tears. Goldie grabbed his hand.

"Vince... I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you..." Vincent let out another sob.

"N... n-not y-y-your... f-fault... he picked you because he likes you... unlike m-m-me..." he sobbed, crying.

"Hey... I'm sure there's someone there for you..." Goldie said trying to make him feel better. He sniffed "I... I don't know..." the kitty said. Goldie sighed, he had no idea what to do. Vincent sniffed and pulled his hand free, then walked away. Unbeknownst to both, Springtrap had paused in the doorway, listening to the conversation his boyfriend and the cat had. Goldie looked down, feeling guilty. Springtrap walked in and held Goldie's hand.

"It's not your fault." he said, Goldie nodded and hugged him.

(elsewhere)

Lucas walked out the room he shared with Vincent and his ears perked. Vincent happened to be in a room nearby, curled up into a ball in a box. Lucas walked over to the box he could hear crying in and opened it.

"Vince?" Vincent lay there, curled, and crying his heart out. Lucas grabbed him and carried him bridal style

"What happened?" He asked, the kitty sniffed and open his big teary eyes

"I'm not good enough..." was the only indication of anything wrong.

"What are you not good enough for?" Lucas asked. He let out a little sob "Dating..."

"What!? But Vince's you're a wonderful person and even more a best friend, I'm sure you'll be great at it when you find the one." Lucas said, Vince simply just cried, closing his eyes again and hanging his head. Lucas was about to say more when his ears shot up, he looked towards Purple Guy's room while Vincent took no notice due to his sobbing.

"Bestie, I think we have an evil opportunity." Lucas said. Vincent jumps at the chance to be the evil cat that he was "Really!?" his sorrow forgotten

"I can hear Purple watching something, it sounds like a kid's show" Lucas said to his friend. He walked to the room and put Vincent down, he swivelled ears in the direction of the Purple man's room and widened his eyes.

"Bestie that's My Little Pony! " Lucas's ears dropped and he ran away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled. Vincent giggled evilly and waltzed into Purple's room. Purple was sitting on his bed, his laptop resting on his lap. a blue furred hand reached over and paused the video, followed up by an evil giggle. Purple let out a shriek and threw the laptop and stared at Vincent.

"What the hell!?" The cat giggled evilly "I'm gonna tell everyone else you were watching THAT." Purple's eyes widened in horror.

"Please don't!" he begged but it was too late, Vincent had already run off to tell the others, giggling evilly. Purple ran out his room, begging Vincent to not tell them but Vincent didn't listen and ran to Freddy.

"Purple was watching My Little Pony!" he exclaimed, giggling evilly. Freddy and everyone else in the Pizzeria just stared at him. Purple went pink from embarrassment and ran to his room and locked the door. Vincent on the other hand is now on the floor, laughing very hard and gasping for breath, finding it hilarious.

"What. The actual. F**k?" Freddy asked. The evil cat finally caught his breath "I heard purple watching it in his room" he giggled.

(later)

Springtrap was outside sitting on a bench, Goldie was still inside making pancakes. Vincent meanwhile had gone into the lounge and sat on the couch, could be seen from outside, Springtrap looked and sighed.

"I have to at least talk to him about it." he said to himself, he got up and walked inside and sat on the couch next to him. The cat was a bit lost in thought, mumbling about purple watching MLP and then letting out little evil giggles. Springtrap sighed.

"Hey Vince?" Vincent blinked, then looked at Springtrap. his face was a mixture of embarrassment and sadness

"Oh. Hello..." Springtrap rubbed the back of his neck.

"I uh, I'm sorry that it upsets you the way it does but I've known Goldie for a long time... he's my best friend so i trust him to be a lover who can treat me the way I need of a partner..." Vincent sighed.

"Believe it or don't, but I feel the same way on loving matters. I need someone I can trust. I've only heard of you and saw pictures of you before... " he blushed "...and I had a crush and I didn't even know you. I wasn't really expecting you to return my affection or even accept my advances. especially when I overstepped my boundaries and kissed you... " his face now red "I love you. though once I saw you had Goldie... I kinda expected rejection. There are still other people who'd date me I guess... " he looked away now that his face looked more maroon than blue.

 **(You can thank PK for the much longer chapter, actually thank him the chapter came out at all because I was getting bored and had no idea how to continue)**


End file.
